


Private Talk

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Stealing the Thief [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dominant Akechi, sadism/masochism, submissive Akira, this is self-indulgent af lmao, three pina-coladas apparently, what does it take to finish a wip smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akechi convinces Akira to have a conversation in private, without his friends as backup.





	Private Talk

It wasn’t very hard to get Akira alone. Akechi wondered how this kid even survives, being as trusting as he is. He let Akechi lead him into the room they had just fought in, weaving through the broken and fallen cells. Akechi spotted one that had its bars facing him, horizontal. Other cells blocked off views from the sides, and he knew the Thieves were all in the safe room on the other side of the room. Little chance for being interrupted or found.

_ Oh, perfect. _

He waited for Akira to catch up, still surprised Akira even agreed to talk alone. Akira stood still, putting his hands in his pockets. Akechi nudged himself closer, pleased that Akira didn’t move away.

“What did you want to talk mmph-”

Akechi kissed him, cupping his face gently, making a pleased hum. The surprise on Akira’s face was adorable. Akechi pulled away, licking his lips.

“I want you.”

Akira had that deer in the headlights look as he took his hands out of his pockets. He reached up for Akechi’s wrists, but stopped. Akechi took it as his cue to kiss him again, walking him backwards a little. One of his hands went through Akira’s hair as the other slid down, tugging on his collar. Akira threw his arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. Akechi guided him up against the bars as Akira slid his tongue inside his mouth. He reached down, rubbing Akira’s cock through his outfit, tugging his hair to tilt his head up. Akira broke the kiss, panting, as Akechi kissed and nibbled down his throat.  Akechi pushed the coat down his shoulder, biting right where his neck ended, being rewarded with a low moan and a buck from Akira’s hips. He removed his fingers from Akira’s cock, playing with his waistband as Akira whined. Akira pressed closer, trying to grind against his hips, but Akechi pinned him against the bars, one knee pressing into his thigh. He whined again, making Akechi chuckle.

“Be patient.” He chided, grinning.

Akechi bit Akira’s bottom lip, taking the fingers from Akira’s waistband and pressing two of them against his lips. Akira eagerly took them into his mouth, running his tongue over them. Akechi let go of his hair for a moment, grabbing one of the belts around his arm and unbuckling it. The fingers were pulled out of his mouth as he felt the belt slide around one of his wrists, the end tightened around it. He felt his pants being pushed down, spit covered fingers making him shiver as they touched skin. Akechi pushed him hard on his shoulder, making him kneel down. He felt the belt tugged, his wrist brought above his head and laying against the bar briefly before he could feel the other end of the belt tighten around his other wrist. Both hands were pinned above his head, and pulling just made the belt tighten around his wrists. Akechi took a step back to admire his handiwork, smirking at how hard Akira already was. He undoes part of his own costume to free his own cock, grabbing the back of Akira’s head by his hair. He presses the tip into Akira’s lips, Akira letting him slide into his mouth with a moan.

“Oh, so eager, Joker.”

Akechi thrusts roughly into his mouth, Akira gagging slightly as it hits the back of his throat. He did not care though, Akechi could do whatever he wanted with him. He’s wanted this for so long, to have the detective be in control. He moaned around his cock as the thrusts started getting erratic, Akechi stifling his own moans.

“Fuck. Be good and swallow, thief.”

He held Akira by his hair, not letting him up as he came. Akira felt Akechi’s foot press hard into his erection, stopping him from coming as he swallowed. He whined, Akechi pulling out of his mouth to let him catch his breath.

“Oh, not yet. You’re gonna need  _ my _ permission,  _ leader _ . I’ll have you squirming and begging by the end of our little fun.”

Akechi shoved his cock back into his mouth, somehow even rougher the second time around. Akira was aware he was drooling a bit, but Akechi was so hot like this it’s turning him on. The toe of his shoe was both a blessing and a curse, Akira finding a little relief in grinding against it, but that also caused Akechi to press it in harder to prevent his orgasm. 

“If only you could look at yourself right now, Joker.  So proud before, now on your knees before me like a good little  _ slut _ who can’t get enough of my cock.” Akechi hissed.

Akira flicked his tongue under his cock as he continued to thrust, the insults making him more desperate to cum right now. 

“How long have you fantasized this, hm? You must really enjoy being used, huh? Fuck, cumming again.”

Akira swallowed hard, Akechi’s foot denying him a second time. The cock was pulled out with a pop, a trail of saliva dangling from Akira’s lips as he panted. 

“Fuck you, Crow.” He whispered, pulling against his binds and only succeeding in getting the belt to dig into his wrists.

“You already are, my dear Joker.” Akechi laughed, tugging his hair and making his breath hitch.

“Once more, and I’ll let you choose where my cock goes next.”

Akira took a deep breath as he slid into his mouth again. This time Akira hollow his cheeks to make it go a little faster.

“Ah- fuck, you’re learning, hah.”

Akira smirked, watching him come undone on his own terms. Akira bobbed in time with his thrusts, Akechi cumming much quicker this time. He pulled off, aware his lips and Akechi’s cock were coated in his saliva. Akechi took a moment to compose himself, glaring daggers at his smug expression. 

“What’s wrong, Crow? I thought that’s what you wanted.” His teasing was a bit breathless.

Akechi grabs his chin, staring at him intensely. He dug his toe a bit harder into Akira’s erection, making him gasp and wince.

“Well, your choice now, Joker.”

Akira wanted it in his ass, but knowing Akechi, he most likely wanted to drag this out a little more. He decided to play along despite how painfully hard he was, wrapping his lips around his cock again. Akechi’s breath hitched as he started going at his own pace, thrusting only slightly.

“Ah-, you’re, hah, lucky you’re such a pretty little- ah- cocksucker.”

Akira moved a little faster, relieved Akechi was letting him set the pace. 

“We can go- ah- as long we wanted, but that risks your friends walking in on us. Unless that ah- also turns you on, the thrill of getting caught. Pervert. What would they say, seeing you like this, I wonder? Finding you worshipping my cock?”

Akira was a little disappointed Akechi seemed to be regaining control of his voice again, going back to quieting his moans. He pulled off for a second, making Akechi curse. 

“Fuck my throat like before, Crow.” Akira demands, taking him in again.

“As you wish,  _ leader. _ ” Akechi hisses, thrusting hard into his throat.

Akira moaned around him, and it didn’t take much longer before he was cumming down his throat again. If he was being honest, he was getting a little addicted to the taste. After he pulled out again, Akira lolled his head against the bars he was tied to, whining and huffing. He could feel his cock twitching painfully, lust clouding his thoughts. He strained against the leather restraint again, feeling it start to cut off his circulation a little.

“I need to cum. Fuck me and get it over with.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Fucker.”

“Hm, your loss, then. It looks real bad too.”

Akechi crouches down, pressing light fingertips into his cock and making him buck his hips at the contact. He pulls away quickly, delighting in the desperation on his face.

“Crow, please, I want your cock in my ass so badly.”

“That’s more like it.”

He pulls Akira’s waistband of his boxers down, the precum already soaking through the fabric. Akechi kneels, pulling him up so his legs were above his waist. He pressed the tip to his entrance, making Akira squirm. He tried to buck down, but Akechi held him in place as he pulled away, pressing against him again afterwards. He was frustrated with the teasing now.

“Please, please, put it in, oh my god, please.”

Akechi thrusted in deep, making Akira gasp. He didn’t give him any time to adjust, thrusting hard and fast. Akira felt the pain fade into pleasure, moaning without restraint. He felt Akechi stroke his cock a few times, thinking he was going to finally get relief, but then gasped when Akechi clasped his fingers at its base, stopping his orgasm yet again.

“Bastard.” He hissed between gasps.

“Oh, you’re not going to cum with that attitude.”

Akechi’s nails dug into his hip, breaking skin as he thrusted even deeper, hitting Akira’s sweet spot.

“Oh god, Crow, right there.”

Akechi hit it again, making Akira forget how to speak entirely. His thrusts slowed a little, and Akira figured that he was close.

“Fuck, I’m cumming.”

Akira moaned as he was filled, Akechi riding out his orgasm a little. He slouched over his chest, breathless. He was still inside him as he caught his own breath, starting to thrust inside him again slowly, Akira whining at how sensitive he still was.

“How about I keep going to match how much cum you swallowed, hm? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Akechi smirked as Akira started moving his hips in time with his as he went faster. “Whore.”

Akira whimpered as Akechi came a second time, fingers tightening around his cock. He teared up a little, the denial a bit too much.

“Please, let me cum, use me however you want, just let me cum.” 

Akechi slammed into him, keeping them flush as Akira let out an inhuman cry at the sudden lack of movement.

“However I want, hm?”

Akira squirmed to no avail, held firmly in place by Akechi’s hand.

“Please, Crow, I need to.”

“Convince me.”

“I... oh god, look at me, I’m crazy for you. I’ll let you use me as a toy, let you find your own pleasure with my body whenever you want, let you own me, but please. Let me cum.” He begged.

“Then be good for me, one more time, before I let you.” 

Akira simply nodded before Akechi started moving again, Akira losing his mind as Akechi kept hitting that spot. He was howling with pleasure by the time Akechi came in him again, his cock twitching unbearably at this point. 

“Can’t let your uniform get dirty, now can we? They’ll know.” Akechi murmured.

Akechi shifted both of them, twisting Akira onto his stomach, the leather biting into his wrists, sliding back into him as he started fucking him again. He was just letting the strangest noises of pleasure fall from his lips as Akechi spoke.

“You love being fucked like a dog, don’t you? Do you hear even yourself? Howling like a bitch in heat.”

Akira was drooling, his face pressed down into the floor, no longer able to talk, just gone to the pleasure. Akechi started jerking him off, making Akira buck into his hand.

“Cum for me.” He ordered.

Akira obeyed, the force of him cumming making him tear up a little as it pooled under him. Akechi finished inside him a few moments later, Akira twitching as he pulled out afterwards. He barely felt the cum drip down his legs, lost in a haze of pure bliss as Akechi untied him. He was pulled upright by his hair, teeth scraping against his neck. Akira mumbled something incoherent, the bliss slowly fading away as he kneeled there.

“They’re gonna start looking for us soon.” Akechi whispered in his ear.

He got up, helping Akira to stand and put his pants back on. Akechi started walking back towards the safe room, acting as if almost nothing happened. Akira’s legs were shaky as he followed, trying to will himself to look like he didn’t just get fucked senseless by their enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> The au is that they both get horny and get it on before they kill god.


End file.
